


Doug isn't home

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Priyanka take advantage of Connie while Doug isn't home





	Doug isn't home

Connie was writing an essay on her room, just more homework, nothing special, it seems that the glasses wearing child never had anything special happening to her, no friends nor adventures, her only worries where school assignments, tennis practice and learning violin, although her only trouble was "her". Connie's mother was a doctor, and a very busy one at that, while the family had almost calculated family time it was rare for the only two of them to share the house, if any parent was present it was usually Doug, but not that weekend, that weekend Dough wasn't home and Connie knew what may happen when her father was absent, the tension on her body was increasing at each passing minute, it wasn't a matter of if it would happen, but when it would.  
Her door opened with out any warning or knocking, Priyanka forcefully introduced herself into her daughter's room, Connie didn't dare to raise her head, she tried to stay focused on her homework as it that fact would somehow apace her mother and keep her away, she didn't stop, she walked right behind Connie, pressing her mature breast against the back of Connie's head  
\- How is your homework going? -  
Her mother asked with a tone she already know it was fake, trying to hard to sound normal, trying to cover what they already know, Priyanka may do it on a attempt of tranquilizing Connie and to make things easier for them both, but those first words where the thing that always triggered fear on Connie's mind since she knew what it was coming.  
\- I still have to finish this one. -  
Priyanka put her hand over Connie's hand almost doubling it in size.  
\- You'll have time to finish this later, you're almost done aren't you?. -  
A devious adult hand slipped into the child's belly sliding down to her crotch, she almost wanted to start screaming, to cry and beg her to stop but a confusing fear crashed in waves to her heart, "if i resist thing will get worse just like that time..." she was reminiscing about the last time she say her no to her mother, not only the immediate consequences where painful but ever since that incident her mother got more strict with her, the consequences where dreading.  
Another hand reached Connie's core, caressing her prepubescent breast under her clothes pinching on the small hill that were her puffy nipples, the touch was rough and adult, at that moment she didn't have any kind of kindness to her, she was groping her the way adults would, not even passionately it was a sexual and depraved touch that didn't leave any trace of warm to it, to Connie, her hands where could and harsh, rubbing against her for their own amusement.  
\- Follow me to the living room -  
The words Connie feared, the words that indicate the real torment was about to start, it have happened so many times and she still couldn't wash off the tide wave of shame, fear and disgust it came with it, she didn't have any way to cope with was about to happen.  
Priyanka left her daughter's room without even looking back, she was that sure her commands where definitive, Connie stayed on her desk for a moment, her whole body told her she wanted to cry but her mind stopped her, "things will get worse if i start crying..." a single tear run down her checks as her face wrinkled in desperation.

Connie sheepishly walked into the living room to meet what for her was more of a torture dungeon, it was still daytime but thick black canvas was covering the windows, the room was illuminated the the lights on the roof, in one corner of the room it was a video camera on a tripod, no the household camera, this was a device Doug had no recollection of, it was her mother's video recorder that was only use in occasions like this and then it would disappear from the house as always did, Connie tried to find it more than once, to find evidence, to have anything it wold make her story harder to dismiss. The camera was pointing to the bigger sofa on the room, it was already filled with her mother "toys" long and tubby phallic figures of different colors and textures, some abstract others reminiscent of human anatomy and others on the like of animal genitals, such as dogs or equines, while Connie was already familiar with most of these, there where always some new ones each time replacing the ones her mother got bored of. And finally there was the most concerning view on the room, what gave significance to the room's setup was Priyanka herself already taking her clothes off without any kind of decorum, exhibiting her adult body to her child, her pubes recently shave, her breast where prominent and her nipples dark and big, age has gotten to her and her breast wasn't as perky as it may was, but her silhouette was still prominent with her wide hips and long legs. Once she was completely naked she walked towards the small child, the size difference was obvious, but during those moments Connie always felt her mother was a giant, doubling her in stature, she put her arms around Connie's head to tie her long hair up into a pony tail, while this was happening Connie got in front of her mother's uncover breast, their bodies meting in parallel, it was a felling so familiar to the young one, still it was a felling she didn't wanted anything more than to get rid of it as soon as possible. With her hair done Priyanka walked back to the camera, it's lens focused on the child, the press of a button illuminated a red dot on the device indicating it was recording.  
\- Undress. -  
Commanded the camera operator, her daughter knew she had to obey without any saying on it, a pair of slippers came out first, easily enough, painless even, the shorts came second and with them the embarrassment began to flush her face, it was just the beginning, she take off a shirt with a crying pear draw on it, it was put next to rest of her clothes, for a few seconds she stood still, with only one piece of thin and almost translucent cotton cloth guarding the little dignity that stayed withing the girl's heart, she was looked at the floor, but her mind wasn't there, she wasn't focusing on a happy memory to try to escape, there weren't many of those anyways, her mind was just shutting off, that was the only route she could took to escape what it was happening, emptiness was the closer thing to calm she could find, but then a voice snapped her out of her quiet trance.  
\- Take off the rest. -  
The command was abrupt and impersonal, Connie didn't knew much about what sex was and how it was supposed to work, she didn't have any experience on it but she knew it feel dirty, it feel degrading, she didn't had a way to know it but she was being talked like a cheap prostitute by her own mother.  
Priyanka walked to her child and pushed her to sit on the sofa, lifted her legs to take out her socks and finally putting her glasses away, she wanted her completely naked, Connie would like to keep at least her glasses, not for the necessity of seeing what it was happening but for the need to cover herself with any mean she could have. Her mother spread Connie's legs to show her pussy on the camera, with saliva wet fingers she started to rub the un-matured genitals of the girl, Connie's eyes where staring at the lens of the camera, trying to anchor into anything to help her keep her composure, her gloom expression was mostly neutral, trying to not show anything, to not feel anything. Finally one finger slip inside her tender flesh, the sudden intrusion made Connie flinch giving to her face a wave of an unpleasant emotion, Priyanka wasn't being carefully, she was treating the infant next to her as nothing more of a sex object and Connie wouldn't complain about it, she would just take it as every time. Connie could feel all the moves of her mother inside her, how it rushed back in and out wiggling it's way deeper each time and trying to push a second finger already, she could feel her nails scratching her insides going back and forth on the same places making the ache stronger in every pass, Priyanca's tongue also did it's way into Connie's mouth sliding into all of the crevices of her mouth, this kisses where common for her even when the situation wasn't as prepared, sometimes her mother would pull her aside on any corner or place out of view to bury her tongue into her, Connie did know enough to know one is supposed to close their eyes while giving such a kiss, she may did it for the wrong reason, she just didn't want to have her mother's face that close to hers. Connie got back to the present when her mother pulled her tongue out and made Connie sit on her lap, facing the camera, she took her leg to spread them forming a letter "M" and command her to hold her legs on that position from now on, then she graved one of many silicon toys and pushed it into the child lips, she found no resistance as Connie opened her mouth and started sucking on it, she even graved herself to free her mothers hands, with those she keep molesting her young shapes, pinching her nipples and pulling on them, her private parts where being aggressively rubbed, taking turns into fingering her and keep rubbing it, non of this ignited any pleasure on her body, it was just an endurance, trying to not break until her mother was satisfied, her face stayed stoic, hiding any pain.

The pose changed once more, now with Connie resting on the top her back against the sofa, with her bottom pointing upwards and her limbs just splattered around finding their own resting positions meanwhile her Mother was feasting on her privates liking and pushing on the most privates entrances of the little girls body, sucking on them occasionally a finger slipped inside her pussy or anus, while this part was mostly painless Connie feel the same dread than before, all this process was almost choreographed and there was some sort of routine to it, for Connie the experience of being eaten out by her mother always feel just like that but on a literal sense, as if a beast of the monstrous kind was actually slowly eating her lifeless carcass, her imagination went wild thinking what kind of monster could have killed her and in what circumstances, there was no pleasure for here there, her whole body feel numb, almost anesthetized on those moments, felling the pulls and bites of the beast slowly consuming her, no pain, no pleasure, only a muted sound of her mother licking her and slowly stretching the exposed flesh of her holes, the worst was yet to come.

Priyanka keep giving commands to her child, now with her behind the camera directing Connie's actions, making her pose on perverted poses, spreading the flesh around her genitals exposing the tender entrance, exposing her butt hole on a similar fashion, rubbing her own clitoris using one of the many extravagant sex toys laying around her, Connie became good mimicking the poses and acts her mother showed her on adult videos, she grow accustomed to these adult visual since a young age, her mother found a visual example easier for her to follow, she never understood what those movies exactly where, she never experience the level of pleasure acted on those kind of films. The moment came when her mother indicated.  
\- Push it in. -  
Connie had to insert one of the dildos into her by her own, while she was been penetrated numerous times every experience made her more scared of it, the idea of getting anything bigger than a finger inside her was still hard to swallow, when was her mother forcing the entrance she at leas didn't have to do anything but to endure it, but having to make it herself rushed again with more fear, her hands started to shake as she aligned the fake cock with the entrance of the indent between her legs, slowly pushing it, scared of the pain it will bring and to concern to refuse to follow her mother's instructions, bit by bit she started to introducing it, sweating in pain as each centimeter it was in the toy got wider, stretching and hurting her inner tunnel, backing out at times to give herself a little relive before trying to go deeper, this was being a process and a lengthy one at that, the next action revealed her mother was getting impatient as she pushed the phallic instrument almost half way into Connie, this time the shock was present on all of her body, a sharp and painful shock went through her whole body and if it wasn't for Connie's mouth staying tightly shut a scream would escaped. Her mother keep pushing the dildo back and forth stretching her in painful manners, her back was arching up and her hands where holding her own head trying to contain the still present pain that was growing inside of her with every thrust, eventually the pain seem to weaken, but it was just Connie getting a little more tolerant to it, all of the pain was still present, from the stretching to the places where Priyanka's nails scratches her delicate inner flesh, it still was just as painful, but she had to take it.

Connie spread her butt checks with both hands as she was laying down on the sofa, with her face almost buried on a cushion and her knees helping to lift her bottom, her mother, wearing a strap and fixing into it a dildo with the likeness of a dog cock, she didn't lose any time and pushed the prosthetic into the cunt she had in front of her, a pillow appeased an already faint squeak, Priyanka started moving Connie's hips at the same time she fucked her, with every move small moans tried to escape from Connie, some of them managed to make their way out, this was the pain she was fearing, the constant penetration she learned to endure over time, repeatedly and relentlessly sometimes going on for several minutes, but for the small child those sessions felt like hours of horror, she thought she only should have to resist what was already happening but didn't realize the nature of the tool it was being using to profane her body, as Priyanka felt her pussy loosen she keep pushing harder with one thing in mind, getting the knot of the animal dildo into her, and with one violent rush she managed to make it, the sudden pressure of her vagina expanding at that speed make her finally lament her pain loudly, letting go out a loudly weep being muted by the pillow against her face, the movement didn't even stop at this, her mother keep on going pushing the knot in and out every time, pushing her already wounded insides again with every penetration, Connie's weeps soon filled the room, trying to dissimulate the noises Priyanka turned on the television with a loud show airing, all of this with out stopping fucking Connie one moment. The girl was finally broken and she break into tears, moaning with the constants and merciless trusts of the adult behind her but her body stayed mostly motionless only being trash around by Priyanka's shoves into her pussy, with the increase of speed the only difference was the volume of the little girls cries, it was the best Connie could perform under those circumstances, but priyanka wasn't happy with that, she turned up the volume of the t.v. as mush as it was possible, this should have clue in Connie for what was about to happen but she was to gone to even listen to what was happening anymore. Priyanka quickly pulled out the dildo from the hole it was stretching, even when getting it in was the most painful part pulling it out like that was also painful for Connie, she let a bigger cry after that, there wasn't anything inside of her, yet the pain was still there, it always took several days to completely banish, her weeps continued, Priyanka backed off to get hold on a lubricant bottle, she coated the 25 centimeters dog cock with the glistering land viscous liquid, Connie remained unaware of this act, her first notice of this situation was her mother using one hand to firmly hold her backside and the other to hold the dildo attached to her and then, with a sudden aggression she rammed the whole 25 centimeters shaft into the youngster ass, Connie was beyond salving and could hold the intense pain any longer, this time she screamed in panic, her legs tried to kick back her arms wanted to hold into anything to help her escape, this pain was a whole new wound opening on top of everything that it had already happened, the pain was a new top of everything Connie had to endure until now, and that pain was topped again the moment the shaft leaved the insides of her intestines just to being push back in with more force, Connie's mind snapped, she could keep the stoic facade any longer, her primal instincts kicked in, but she could do anything to over power her, a child can't fight back to that, she could only do one thing, scream for mercy.  
\- Aaaaaah! Mom stop!. -  
but the scream did nothing, she was still being violated in the most painful way she have yet experienced  
\- Please Mom stop! it hurts a lot, Please!. -  
Tears and liquefied snot was running down her face as she keep crying for help, on a futile attempt she tried look back to her mother trying to get any sympathy she could get from her  
\- Mom, please, it hurts to much please stop... -  
a dominant hand quickly slammed her head back to the pillow she had been weeping on, Priyanka now started to use all of her weight to keep slamming on Connie´s ass, the movement become brutal and forceful making loud smacking sounds as their hips slapped together, a fornication that would be hurtful for an adult, it was being destructive on Connie's body, firmly press against a pillow Connie couldn't do any more than let go terrifying sharp shrieks of pain, her mind was to busy dealing with physical harm to try to think on any word, between the screaming and the pressure of her mother's hand she even was having trouble to breath, all of her energy and air was going into screaming into that pillow while her ass was being horrible punished. with three final deep bangs into her ass and one last loud scream it was finally over, her mother was satisfied with the recording secession, she pulled her strap on out from her daughter's ass letting out a viscous liquid result of the mixing of lube, mucus and blood, the movement has stopped but Connie's lament was still present, her mother lifted her up to sit down on the sofa, she barely had any will to do anything else beyond crying, she once again pushed the now bloody dildo into the child face on indication to suck it, Connie didn't reacted, is not that she denied but more that she couldn't process anything around her anymore, nothing more than the still present pain.  
\- Connie!. -  
Yelled her mother, and when no answer came from her she slapped her across the face, this managed to make her react enough to understand more pain was on their way if she didn't act up. she started to suck on the tool of her violation as the flavor of her own guts and blood made her gag, she instinctively tried to pull the instrument out of her mouth but it was stopped by the hand of her abuser, holding her hair up and pushing the dildo deep into her throat making her gag and finally emptying her bowels into the dildo and Priyanka's hand, after that Priyanka let her go and she plummeted into the couch, covered on her own fluids coming from more than one source. Her mother walked to the camera to stop recording when she looked back her daughter was still crying and struggling to even breath, she started to pick up everything up, starting with the camera and the used sex toys, while she was gone Connie had a moment of solitude, staring at the floor once again, trying to somehow put everything that just happened away, she wanted to stop the pain, to stop everything, to stop herself from even existing, her eyes eventually found the t.v. that was still broadcasting content to an almost hurtful loud volume, watching a fantasy show, it didn't matter what it was about really, anything would help to extract her from her reality, anyplace would be better.

The next morning it was Sunday, Dough wouldn't come back until Monday's night, Connie found herself waking up on her bed, already clean and wearing new clothes, those were special clothes, "the clothes mom put me in when we are alone" a pair of stockings a little to long for her, a tong and negligee, she already knew everything would repeat today, she didn't have the strength to wake up and finish her homework that morning.


End file.
